


You're a Naughty Kitty

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Dom Louis, Hurt Harry, Insecure Harry, Kitten Harry, Little Harry, M/M, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, hybrid!harry, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cute kitty and Louis likes him a lot. He really does.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/harryonmen">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Warning:**  It has Smut (OBVI), Hybrid!Harry Master!Louis, sex, Harry only meows and cries like a kitty, and it was written by me.

~~~~

Louis finds a hybrid. Things happen.

Louis Tomlinson’s a lonely guy in a rich family. Well, he has his own flat and everything, but he’s missing one thing. That one thing is someone to love. It’s a difficult situation for him, especially since he was actually ‘spoiled’ as a child till now. Except, Louis realized it isn’t materials he was looking for, no not at all. Actually he wanted something or someone. Someone he can cuddle, kiss, love, or anything actually!

Then he finally got his wish

~~~~

“Meow!” a distant cry is heard from the corner of the street as Louis walked alone down the block. He ignored it for a while till he heard it again, “Meow!”

Louis headed down the cold road as the tree blew within the silent winds and he shivered as the cries became louder, “Meow! Meow!”

Louis was a bit confused, where and why would a cat be here? It’s not like he’s against it, he just never expected it to show up in his neighborhood. He took a few more steps till he heard the cry just a few feet away.

“Meow!” it went off again.

Louis then stops and his eyes widen in shock to see a, what seemed like 18-19, year old guy sitting on the edge of a bench. Louis took in the sight as the boy had on a bit tattered shirt and navy blue pants.

Maybe he could ask him where the noises came from, “Um hello there, have you heard a cat around here?”

The boy turns and looks straight at him, “Meow?”

“Um? Uh…” Louis stares in confusion, did the kid just meow?

“Meow!” The boy goes again, “Meow!” he wails in excitement and two furry ears perk up from the forest of curls and then a tail stuck out as it swayed in amusement.

“HOLY FUCK!” Louis shouts, “The meows were from you?”

“Meow!” Harry nods as he smiles back.

“Ho- Oh my god,” then it hit him. It’s a hybrid. He heard about them during his classes and how they were extremely rare. Wow.

“What’s your name baby?” Louis asks gently.

The half cat gave a small smile then began fumbling with a brown collar around his neck, “Meow.” The kitty grunted in frustration, trying to pull out the collar.

“Oh, here love let me take a look,” Louis says as he reaches out to take a look, “Ha-rry. Oh! Your name is Harry! Cute name.” Louis smiles as he fumbles with Harry’s curls and laughs as the kitty prrs to his touch, “You seem alone out here.”

“Meow.” Harry responds sadly, looking back at the floor.

“Yeah, I know how you feel, baby.” Louis then gives a small chuckle, “Hey, why not come over with me to my house? What do you think?”

“Meow, meow!” Harry shouts.

“I’ll take that as a yes then!” Louis says as he pulls Harry and takes him home into his no longer lonely mansion.

~~~

“Hmm..,” Louis looks into his fridge and wonders, what would a half-cat human like to eat, “What would you want?”

“Meow.” Harry just stares into the fried, confused himself ‘cause he doesn’t know where to start!

“I’ll give you salmon. Is that alright?”

“MEOW!”

“Seems like a yes, so alright.” Louis smiles again as he grabs an empty bowl and fills it up with mush salmon, “Almost…” he mumbles as he adds a bit of salt and flavor into the fish, “Done!”

He sets the small bowl onto the floor as Harry licked his lips, “Meow!” he says as he nudges his head against Louis legs as a show of ‘thank you’.

“You’re welcome. Hm. Harry?”

“Meow?” Harry questions back.

“Could I feed you?” Louis asks.

“Meow!” Harry smiles again as he nudges the plate back to Louis, “Meow!” The kitty nods in agreement and chuckles when Louis nearly falls over while reaching for the spoon.

“Well, alright then,” Louis takes a breath as he scoops a handful of tuna, and lifts it up against the other’s lips, “say ‘AHH’”

The curly cat smiles and opens his mouth wide and takes in the fish. Louis continued to the kitty as he moaned to the delicious taste of the fish.

“Ah Harry, you’re an adorable kitty!”Louis chuckled as the kitty’s cheeks went red and flush. The kitty gave a smile and perked his little ears up in content.

“Meow!”

~~~~

The two played for a while and messed around for a while.

“Want to play something, Harry?” Louis asks.

“Meow!” Harry nods and curves his mouth, his eyes glittering with affection.

“Alright.” Louis gives a relaxed sigh as he heads out and retrieves a small ball, coloring books, a ball of yarn, and markers.

“Well,” Louis leans in and places the small box of materials onto the floor as Harry watches and nods his head to every movement,”Since you are half boy and cat I suggest using these!” Louis chuckles as he takes out a ball and waves it before Harry’s face.

Harry moves back for a second, then slowly leans in out of curiosity. What is this round thing? “Meoooow.” Harry mumbled in amusement.

“God, you’re adorable.” Louis whispers.

“Meow!” Harry smiles at the compliment once again and proceeds to play with the little toys Louis brought over.

He grabs the markers and coloring books and then just sits. He looks at for a while, then up at Louis and then back down. He grabs the marker and smiles, he starts writing letters! Louis watches Harry write with the tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips, “Meow!”

“Hm, what did you make Harry- Aw god you adorable shit.” Louis smiles as Harry waves the little paper that had colorful letters, ‘Harry loves his Louis’

The two chuckled and played with the ball of yarn ‘till Harry finally fell asleep on the couch. Louis gave a slight sigh and decided to carry him up the stairs and place him in the guest room. 

He realized that wasn’t really a good idea.

Harry was much bigger and taller, but he already made it half way and managed to take him up into the room with little slips and slides. Placing him gently on to the bed and ruffling the curls, he headed off to his own room to take his slumber.

~~~

“MEOW!” 

Louis jumps off from the comfort of his bed, checking his clock, “It’s 1:37 in the morning, shit.”

“MEOW!” Another scream was heard.

Louis dashes through the halls and nearly slips as he ran, “Harry?! Are you okay?”

He gets closer to the side of the bed and nearly falls back when Harry arches off from the bed and crying out again.

“Aw, Baby are you alright?” he asks as he gets closer again tot he jolting body, he reaches a hand out to calm the boy, “Ba-” Louis stops immediately and blushes. Harry had arched again and this time his clothed cock hit his hand, not just that, it was fucking hard.

Really hard.

“Meow!” Harry whines again as he gave a sigh when a bit of friction was given. 

Louis stood and watched as the boy continued to jerk up against his hand searching for friction, the scene was so hot, his own cock bulged through his pants.

Suddenly, Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ and pulls the older boy over him and causing him to topple over on the bed. Harry let out a small whimper and Louis just wanted to rip out his fucking hair to the horny adorableness Harry had.

“God. Sweet- fuck Harry you’re a naughty Hybrid kitten, aren’t you?” Louis whispered as he leaned in closer, licking into the side of the kitten’s jaw.

“Meow!!” Harry moaned, grasping onto Louis wrists and pulling him impossibly closer.

“You want something?”

“Meow!”

“Want something long?” Louis chuckled to himself, this was just weird yet some how hot. The fact that he’s planning to fuck this hybrid into his mattress was just- breath taking. And the fact that he’s talking as if this was some cheesy porno.

“Meow!” Harry whimpered as he withered underneath.

“Feeling hot, baby?”

“Meow! Meeeoow!” Harry nodded as he squinted his eyes, “Meow!” He screeched once again and fully arching his back of the bed.

“I’ll make it better, I will baby.” Louis whispers.

The hybrid continued to mewl underneath as Louis’ body moved above causing the friction Harry needed on his cock. But it wasn’t enough

Louis’ mind was slowly being warped into the world of horniness and wrong as he proceeds to slip off the Kitty’s shirt. “Meeeeww” Harry whimpered as his face went flush red as Louis pushed the shirt up with his tongue and mouth trailing over his stomach and slightly toned chest.

“How am I so lucky enough to find an innocent hybrid who turned out to be a horny fuck?” Louis chuckled as Harry grinned back.

“Meow.” Harry purrs seductively as he pulls onto the messy strands of hair that stood out from Louis’ disheveled quiff.

Louis smiles again as he leans in and sucks on Harry’s little belly underneath his naval, the kitty continues to let out small short whimpers as his hands move and pull against Louis’ hair.

"Fuck- wait no," Louis pulls away and takes a small breath, "This is wrong, sorry Harry. I can-"

"MEOOOOW!" Harry whines and pulls on his curls in frustration, quickly he pushes Louis and sits back up. 

He needs Louis.  
He wants Louis.

"Harry what are-" Louis watches as Harry completes himself by taking off his own clothing.

He looks back at Louis with watery eyes and stares while sitting on his heels. His tail moved about and his ears perked as he looked at Louis awed face.

Louis just stared, god Harry was hot. Naked. Fucking naked before him. With a tail and god damn ears. Harry smiles a bit then pulls onto Louis shirt, “Mew.” Harry whimpers.

"You fucking want it don’t you."

Harry nods and trails his fingers over Louis chest, poking the nipples and whimpering.

"Fuck-" Louis breathes, "Fine oh my-" Louis couldn’t finish his words but wrapped his arms around Harry’s naked one and hugs him close, the two moaning as their chests made contact, Harry screeched in pleasure as Louis’ hands reached down and over his bum, pinching and squeezing the white skin. The white pale kitty then straddles the older lad as Louis licks over his chest.

Harry rubbed his face against Louis’ and heavily breathing as a hand came in between and made a grab for his hard leaking cock, “You’re quite big Harry, what a keeper.”

"Meow." Harry blushes while giving kitten licks under Louis’ chin.

Suddenly a hard tug was made on harry’s cock, causing him to quickly clamp his legs shut around Louis and let’s out a small cry of pleasure.

"Who new kitties could be so naughty," Louis whispered, "You’re quite naughty Harry. Very naughty."

A moan trailed out Harry’s lips as he was pushed back gently into the bed, his arms spread open and out across the bed, his hands shaped into small fists as he clenched onto the bed sheets. His tail twisted and curled underneath as his ears perked up in pleasure as Louis rubbed his small yet warm hands across his stomach and chest. Harry’s breath hitched each time Louis’ hands passed up and down and gave a small cry as nails scratched over his nipples.

Louis leans in and bites onto his white neck and sucking in a purple bruise,  ”You need to be open, ah you hot hot kitty.” 

"Meow!" Harry whines and opens his mouth, impatient to the other’s confused face, he pulls Louis hand and shoves 3 fingers into his mouth. Sucking and moaning messily as his saliva trailed over his cheeks and heavily wetting the other’s hand.

"God, You should do that to my cock." Louis muttered and in a flash Harry’s green eyes filled with lust looked up into Louis’ blue. The two stared at each other for a while, then suddenly, Harry pushes Louis off.

"Woah Ha-" Louis couldn’t even ask what’s going when Harry pushed Louis right into the bed and on his back. Harry crawled down Louis body and looked face to face at Louis cock.

"Meowww." Harry moaned in awe to the size, he slowly opens his mouth and tries to shove it down whole. 

"Ah Harry, oh my god I didn’t expect that too soon."

Harry backs away and perks his ear, thinking when he then quickly switched into 69 position, placing his ass and straddling Louis chest, rubbing his white cheeks onto the tan skin, twisting and curving his tail about.

"Mewwow" Harry whimpered, pressing his white cheeks down.

"Wh-what do you want?" 

"Mewow" Harry whines again, grasping Louis’ saliva wet fingers and nudging them against his ass.

"Oh- oh you want me finger you while you’re sucking me off?" Louis asks.

Harry nods then goes back down to the thick flesh that jerked in pleasure. He wrapped his red plush lips around the head, then swirling down with his tongue.

"Aw fuck! You’re good at this, FUCK!" Louis screamed, his mind seeing stars.

"Mmfmm." Harry moaned around the thick red dick, shaking his ass for Louis’ fingers.

"Oh sorry babe." Louis spreads the white pale cheeks, taking in the pink ring as he traces his wet fingers around the whole. His mind wasn’t even focused as his cock was occupied with a pair of red flush lips. But he managed to finally slip his slick finger into the hole, moving at a nice pace soon placing the other two and stretching the tight walls out.

He could tell Harry was going weak at his knees and his sucking became more rapid and flavoring, “Alright, Harry, I think that’s enough. Come on now place your back on the bed. Going to fuck you so good. God I needed this.”

Harry quickly removed himself and let out a small whine as his mouth was now empty and no longer had something to suck, “Mew”

"You like sucking my cock?"

"Mewow."

"Well you’ll like this even better." Louis mumbled; he pushed the young kitty right back onto the bed and takes his white long legs, spreading them open and wide and displaying his ass for all to see.

Louis gets his wet and slick dick aligned with Harry’s hole. Quickly he placed his lips over Harry’s plush and dirty ones as he pushes in. a small mewling gasp leaves Harry’s lips and he grasps and claws onto Louis biceps.

He quickly pulls away from Louis lips and let’s out his kitten cries, “Meoww Meoww!” He twists in the bet and curls his toes as Louis continues to push in painfully slow, “Meoww!”

"Baby, baby, shh it kind of stings a bit at first. Just relax and I’ll make it good. Relax."

"Meow?" Harry looks up with teary green eyes, "Meow." he whispers as he gives a kiss of trust into Louis’ lips.

"Alright, shhh." Louis then pulls out and thrusts in with power.

"MAEWOW!" random mews slipped out of Harry’s lips as he perks his ears and cries out.

"Baby, hold on. Hold on." Louis says. He lifts Harry’s small bum to fuck at a different angle. He then got his pace back on and watched Harry’s glinting eyes, "I won’t hurt you baby. I promised remember. I’ll make this feel good."

Harry’s breath hitches and lets out a long moan.

"Is that the soft spot? Did I find it?"

"Meow."

"Good."

"Meoww"

Louis grins as his pace becomes a lot faster and harder, pushing his cock in and out of Harry’s tight walls. Many ‘uh uh uh’s’ left Louis’ lips and mewling meows from Harry’s.

"Oh baby, this feels too good. Too good. God GOD I’m going to cum." Louis moaned as he jutted his hips in harder.

"Meww. Mewww" Harry whimpered through each thrust.

Few more thrusts and Louis spilled in his glorious white snow deep into Harry’s little kitten ass.

"AH H-HARRY!" Louis screamed. Harry continued to let out meows and cried as the two rode out their orgasm.

Louis slipped off and fell right next to the kitty boy who’s now too worn out; he laid there with a small curved smile and his ears perked continuously.

~~~~

Minutes passed and Louis moved to look at the little kitty that laid by him.

"Harry?"

"Meow?" Harry turns and smiles as he looked back at Louis.

"Want to stay here? As my hybrid?" Louis whispers, he then trails his fingers across the boy’s face and let’s out a small happy sigh as Harry closes his eyes and nudges himself to each touch.

"Meewww." 

"Yes?" Louis smiles.

"Meow!" Harry arches in excitement and perks his ears again with happiness.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Meow?" Harry tilts in confusion.

"Can you only say ‘Meow’?"

"Meow."

"Of course haha."

"Meoww." 

"Come here you cute little fuck."

"Meow!" Harry chuckles to the comment and throws his naked chest over to Louis’, his tail swishing with pure bliss as Louis wraps his arms around the boy.

Harry leans down and pecks a small kiss over Louis’ lips, “I can speak but I found only meowing pretty hot.”

Louis eyes widen in surprise, “Holy fuck you are full of surprises, SHIT!”

"I love you, Louis."

"God I love you, too."

Louis found what he wanted. What he needed.

~~~~~

(A/N) Hope that was alright. Got bored and well did this.


	2. You're A Naughty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I will be updating my Hybrid fic soon but till then I’ll just throw in this little one shot alright? :) It’s Part 2 for the “You’re a Naughty Kitty.” Someone really wanted earlier so yeah. Sorry it’s late, but here it is! It probably sucks and I’m sorry I really got

**(A/N)**  I will be updating my Hybrid fic soon but till then I’ll just throw in this little one shot alright? :) It’s Part 2 for the “You’re a Naughty Kitty.” Someone really wanted earlier so yeah. Sorry it’s late, but here it is! It probably sucks and I’m sorry I really got

 

****

Chirping sounds flooded the quiet room where none other than the two lovelies slept.

 

“Mpmhm,” a muffled grunt escaped Louis’ lips as he shuffled within the white sticky sheets, scrunching his closed eyes in confusion as he felt a whole body beside him, “What the-”

 

He hesitates for a while in surprise, but soon all of that confusion lifted off his shoulders as he looked at the young Hybrid who laid by him. All comforted and ruffled within the white sheets with his bare back staring right at him, with little kitten ears twitching within his curls with slight snores leaving his parted lips. Louis kept staring to the point where he didn’t even notice the kitten waking up-

 

“Hi!” Louis nearly falls back on his ass as a sudden voice sparked between his train of thought, “Awake?”

 

A smile spread across Louis’ lips as he watched the lad twitch his ears as he watched Louis with his now open eyes. The memory of last night flooded back into Louis’ head and he just couldn’t help, but blush helplessly to thought of actually  _fucking_  this Hybrid. It’s just strange, exhilarating, and so damn hot. Quite amazing actually since it all just started from last night.

 

"Louis?" Harry chirped as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, "I’m really hungry."

 

"Really now?" Louis breathes as he took a hold of Harry’s wrists, "Hungry?"

 

"Ye- Woah!" Harry yelped as he was quickly slammed into Louis’ arms, ears perked even higher and tickling Louis’ bottom chin, "Louuuuu." Harry giggled as he wiggled within Louis’ arms. 

 

"You’re a beautiful kitty," A breath left the older man’s lips as he hover his lips over Harry’s curls, "Such a pretty pretty kitten.” With a bit of squirming, Harry looked up at Louis, body crouched up within Louis arms as he slightly purred, "Y-you’re pretty too." 

 

"I can’t even control myself when I look at you," he whispered and before Harry could even reply, lips are sealed over his. Pressing and licking as they kissed, so much purpose within it, they nearly forgot they needed to breathe. 

 

Louis held the Hybrid’s hickey-covered neck, hands slowly trailing down his shoulders and body, sending jolting shivers down Harry’s body. All he could do was whimper and give out breathy moans as the lips moved onto his neck, “You taste so good, too.” Louis whispered, slowly biting down over the fading bruise, “Such a tasty Hybrid.”

 

A chuckle left Harry’s lips as he pulled back a little, “No seriously, Louis I’m really hungry.” He looked down to his tummy, slightly poking at it, “Look! Look! It rumbles too!” 

 

"Fine," Louis smiles a bit and couldn’t help but smile even wider to the thought of actually sharing it with someone else, "Let’s go downstairs, but first let’s wash up."

 

*****

 

"Louuuu, is it ready?" Harry nearly asked that over a hundred times since they finally got down after taking a shower, "I’m hungry!!" including the fact that it’s only been two minutes.

 

"Harry! Quit whining, I just started the ov-" he was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, "Harry?"

 

"You look so pretty when you turn on the oven." Harry whispered.

 

Louis only chuckled, “Really?” 

 

"Yes. It’s so… nice." Louis just couldn’t help but hear a disturbed and sad tone drift off of the boy’s voice. Louis only gave a small smile to the comment as he prepared a small bit of eggs and bacon.  _It’s at least something edible_ , he thought. He continued to place the platter and as soon as he was done. Harry munched down a majority of the food he made.

Louis smiled again.

"Harry? Where are you from and why were you out in the middle of the street?" Louis inquired, turning a bit to look at Harry, who didn’t look back, but instead, he starred at his feet as he twisted his toes, "Harry?"

"It’s a long story," he whispered, ears slowly hiding itself within his curls, "I’m not sure how to say it."

 

"Oh that’s fine, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Let’s forget that and make something, shall we?" Louis asks and in an instant, Harry perks up in excitement as he placed his head into Louis’ shoulder.

 

"It’s alright, you’re curious and I get curious, too! I’ll tell you for sure in a bit, need to just get it set in my head!" he says, poking the side his head while twitching his ears as he smiled.

Louis kept smiling and headed on to grab a cup of coffee, “Fuck!” he shouts as he spills the hot liquid over his hand.

 

Harry of course heard and giggled, “But we did! Do you want to do it again?” He asked as his gripped Louis tighter, “‘Cause I’d love to.”

 

Louis wanted to set his penis on fire as he released a small strangled moan, “N-no Harry, I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Harry chuckled. He finished his food and decided to go on and hug Louis close again, ignoring the fact that they were both half naked and things could get sticky again. He nuzzles his nose deep into the crevice of Louis warm, fresh neck. The scent devouring his mind and heart beating to sound of the silent flames starting above the oven, “I know, I was kidding.” He whispered silently, “I had a rough life.”

Louis halts his movements as his ears tunes in to listen to the small voice near him, he draws a breath as he feels that warm heat flutter around his neck, “What do you mean, love?”

The grip tightens around his waist as a few panting breaths were released, “My owners threw me out days ago. I didn’t really mind because they were really, really mean people, but I was so scared walking down the streets alone, Louis. People looked at me and at night I needed to hide away from these men who kept following me. I thought they’d never go away, but I came to your street. It was really quiet and nice. So I started meowing a lot. Sorry it’s a habit that I have, I meow a lot when it’s quiet and I’m alone. Oh Louis, but I swear it was so scary. I thought someone might grab me and-” A yelp left his lips as he’s quickly grabbed by the wrists and spun around to face Louis, his eyes behind a film of wetness, “Louis?”

Their foreheads touch as they look into each other’s eyes, “I’m glad to have found you then. No one and I mean fucking no one’s allowed to hurt you. Your… perfect,” Louis’ breath hovers Harry’s lips as he leans in and kisses the plush red, “Your lips, so obscenely red,” his lips travel towards a dimple forming over Harry’s smile, “Your dimples, their precious,” He moves lower, breathing slow as Harry continued to pant as hands traveled up his torso, “Your body… I could ruin it with my mouth,”

“Lou…”

“Your neck, I could mark each and every piece of skin,” Louis blows a wet kiss, a moan bursting out of Harry’s throat and out into the warm room.

“L-Louis.”

“You’re perfect, Harry.”

“Oh God, Lou.”

“An innocent one you are,” Louis whispers as his hands travel over the borrowed boxers, confining Harry’s package, “Quite a big one, too.”

“Mngh, Louis!” Harry feels tears stinging his eyes as he shuts his eyes. The pleasure of such teasing, flowing through his veins. The colors within his mind bursting as Louis whispered once again.

“And I’d love to ruin that.”

~~~

“Louis!”

The two had their boxers tossed off once again, naked and huddled up on the bed as Louis worked over on the Hybrid. Sex written over their souls as they moaned in pleasure to each teasing touch.

“Lou! Louis!” Harry whimpered in bliss as the older lad’s fingers pushed up against that golden gate within his white cheeks, tears flowing non-stop as they curl within him. Such a delicious feeling down there; that words should be put to shame for not being able to describe it, “Louis!”

Louis pulls out his fingers, smiling at the wetness splayed over his fingers as he begins to lick obscenely, rising as he pushed their chest together, cocks rubbing against each other, “You taste so good. So good, Harry. I’ll cum just tasting you.”

“Oh _God_.” Harry whimpers as he shuts his eyes, crying and sobbing, his hands going white as he gripped the white sheets.

Louis couldn’t understand the crying and nearly feels ashamed of himself for taking it too fast. His mind rattled in confusion as he reached out his other hand, cupping the boy’s cheek, “Baby, are you alright?” He tries to hold a small laugh as the boy’s ears perk up.

“I-It,” he cries a little as he wraps his arms over the other’s neck, “It feels so good. I don’t know why, but it’s weird. Like, I didn’t cry yesterday. It just feels so good and my heart aches.” He sniffled as he wiped at his eyes.

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Y-Yes?” He looks up with such adoration and confusion, Louis melted.

“Do you love me?”

Harry whimpers as he grips Louis down closer, breathing in his scent and lowering his ears, “Y-Yes, Louis. I do.”

With that, Louis sealed the night with a kiss as they made love so painstakingly slow that it felt too beautiful to ever stop. With their whimpers and cries swimming through the room and pleasurable breaths filling the air, they cried their love out to each other as Louis plunged deep into Harry. Who gasped and cried with such pleasure.  Harry wanted to feel love like this and Louis always wanted to love.

They finally got it.


End file.
